Pokemon: Bloody Yellow Version
by Thunder1
Summary: A young teenager friends an old Pokémon Yellow game on the sidewalk one day, and takes it home to play. Little does she know that it's not the same old Pokémon game she was hoping for...


Pokemon Creepypasta: Bloody Yellow Version

Chapter 1

I don't understand why or how it happened. I didn't know why it happened to me. Of all people, why did it have to be me? It mostly happened to those kids that would gladly go and take a game from some old man selling the game, and never asking about where he got it from, or why he was giving it away from free.

Thinking about it now, maybe I should have asked myself more questions about why that game was just laying there on the ground.

Ii started four months ago. I most likely should have told someone about what was going on, now before now. But I didn't. No matter how many things happened, the dreams, never sleeping because of all the nightmares. Many, many things.

It was October, my favorite month, because of the 31st, that was still 20th days away. My friends, Roxy, Cyndy, and I were walking home from my school one day. Roxy was done and out of school, but he still came and waited for Cyndy and I by our school, as we had been friends since as far back as I could remember.

"So Scoobs, what are you gonna do this weekend?" my friend asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I plan on playing Pokemon Black two. I still have yet to finish it. Have you finished HeartGold, Roxy?"

The 27 year old shook his head. "I have yet to beat it. I'm close though, Scoobs!"

I laughed a bit. "You and I should battle again sometime, pal! It would help you get stronger!"

"Your Pokemon are like 60 levels higher than mine!"

"I can't help it, if all I do is play my Pokemon game. What about you, Cyndy?"

The 13 year old, and the youngest out of the three of us, chuckled a bit. "Well, I dunno. I don't play a lot of Pokemon you know, Tales."

"Yes, I know. You really should though. They're lots of fun to play!"

Cyndy waved her hand, shaking her head. "Maybe someday."

"Hey guys, look!" Roxy said, pointing up ahead. "You guys see that?"

Both of us looked to where our friend was looking at, and we saw something yellow laying on the gray sidewalk. The three of us walked over, and I picked it up. My two friends leaned over my shoulders, looking at what was in my hands.

_Pokemon Yellow_.

My eyes widen as I realized it was a very old Pokemon game. One that was one of the first games ever made, along with _Pokemon Red, Blue, and Green._

"It's a Pokemon game!" I chuckled. "One of the first games that I played, when I was younger!"

Cyndy looked at the small yellow game in my hands. "But what's it doing out here?"

Roxy shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe someone lost it?"

"Well, no matter! It's their loss after all!" I told them. "I can go and play _Pokemon Yellow _again!"

"Don't you think that maybe you should at least _try _and find out if someone lost it?" Cyndy questioned.

I let out a small sigh. "Fine. But if we can't find anyone, I'm gonna keep it!"

"Fair enough," Roxy agreed. "Let's start looking."

"Alright."

XXX

We searched for hours, going from home to home in our little town, looking to see if anyone owned, or might have lost the game. There weren't a lot of kids that still liked Pokemon where we lived at, so it was easy for us to go and ask and see if anyone lost their game.

They all said no, and my friends and I thanked them for their time, and we went on our way. Cyndy, Roxy, and I went back to my house, and I told them that I would see them tomorrow. My two friends went on their way.

I greeted my Mom as I walked into the house. She asked me how my day was, and I told she it went alright. I went to my room, got out my old Gameboy, took out my SoulSilver, and put in Yellow.

I started up the game, and smiled as I saw the little Pikachu, and then it popped up with a cute little, _Pika_!

I hit start, and a _New Game _and _Continue_ was there, as I had thought that it would be. Part of me wanted to see what the person before me had done, but another part of me just wanted to start a new game, and begin something for my childhood.

Shaking my head, I hit _New Game_.

The game started as normal with Professor Oak telling about the Pokemon world, and whatnot. I didn't really pay any mind to it, as I thought about all the adventures I had with this game when I was younger. My team, my led Pokemon, a Pikachu, who I named Thunder, took me to the top at those years ago.

Soon enough, came the part where you got to pick your character (Although, you can only be a boy in Yellow, remember?). I named myself Tales, as many of my friends knew me as online, and it had become my nickname. Next, came the point to where you get to name your rival.

Now, back then, I would have named him something stupid, like Dick, or Ass, or Blue or Gary. But now that I was older, I had a better name for him.

I called him Bo. Although, I thought that was even dumber than what I would have named him years ago, but I shrugged.

What was done, was done.

I sped through the text that Oak said, before I was allowed to pick my first Pokemon. I walked over to the small Pokeball that was on the table, going to take the Eevee. But of course, Bo wanted it, and kicked Tales away, stealing the Eevee from him.

Oak then told Tales to come over, and get the Pokemon he had caught outside. I watched as he walked over, and the old man gave my character the Pikachu he had caught outside.

My eyes lit up when I saw the cute little Pikachu that I loved since I first began playing the games, and watching the TV show. The first thing that I saw about the Pikachu, was that it wasn't a normal one. Instead of being yellow, it was orange, showing that it was a shiny. It's red cheeks were now yellow, like a Raichu's.

_So I get a shiny Pikachu, instead of a normal one? _I thought, smiling. _Well, that's fine with me! I get a shiny.. Just like my first Pikachu I caught in the world in FireRed…_

Professor Oak asked if I wanted to give my Pikachu a nickname, and I hit Yes. I was one of those kids that lnicknamed their Pokemon. I named my Pikachu Thunder, in memory of my first shiny Pikachu. It didn't matter what Pikachu was caught, or game, I always named my Pikachu that.

I tried to move Tales to start to leave, and then Bo would say that he would want to battle, but I found that I couldn't. I blinked, Oak wasn't done speaking?

**"Whatever you do, don't lose control. Don't let the Pokemon control you. You must stay in control. If you don't, your fate rest in the Pokemon's."**

As I heard that, I felt a shiver run down my spine. What did that mean? I was sure as hell that he never said that the last time I had played the game.

"Ah well," I said aloud, "this is a big different than it use to be. So what? This could be fun!"

I could move Tales again, and I went to leave, and Bo went over and stopped me, like normal, saying that he wanted to battle. I grinned, and did what I always did. Thundershock spam! In a matter of minutes, Bo's Eevee fainted, and I won.

My joy turned to fear, as I heard what my rival said next.

**"I wasn't suppose to lose! I'm as good as dead! Eevee, I'm sorry! Forgive me, please! Forgive me!"**

Once he said that, Bo ran out of the lab, and I stared at my game, wondering just what the hell was going on? Oak shook his head, and looked as though he let out a sigh.

**"Poor Bo, he lost control. Just a new trainer starting out on his dream, and he already lost control of his Pokemon. May Mew help him.." **(Yes, I _know _Mew isn't the God Pokemon, but I use to think that a long time ago, and I'm sticking with it.)

This was getting weirder, and weirder, but I didn't think much of it, and continued on. I sped through the part to where you had to go to the next town, get the thing for Oak, and went back to the lab. I raised on eyebrow when Bo didn't appear, like normal.

The old man gave me my Pokedex and Pokeballs, and what he said, made me shiver once more.

**"I can't believe that he's gone. I thought I told him everything he needed to know. But he lost control. Too easy. May he rest in peace."**

I shivered slightly, looking at the game on my yellow Pikachu Gameboy. This game wasn't making any since. Just what was going on? What was happening?

"Maybe this is a hacked game or something," I muttered, after shaking my head to clear it. "That must be it. Why else would it be doing something like this? Or it's haunted, and I highly doubt that!"

I made Tales leave the lab once again, and head to the first route. My character suddenly stopped, and the screen scrolled up, and I saw red patches in the grass, next to it, a Pokemon. The Pokemon itself was that of an Eevee.

**"Ah, I see that you've came. At last.. I've been waiting for you. You're a lot stronger than Bo was. That's good.. Very, very good."**

What the game said next, made me jump.

**Bo's Eevee wants to fight!**

I was suddenly thrown into battle against Bo's Eevee. I stared at the screen in shock. This was Bo's Eevee? But then, there was he? I felt a lump catch in my throat. The red patches in the grass, and what Oak said came back to me.

Was.. Bo dead?

I bit my lip, and shook my head slowly, hacked game or not, this was still pretty weird.

I never even got a chance to give Thunder an order, before Bo's Eevee attacked. I was shocked at what I read.

**Bo's Eevee used Thief! **

Okay, what the hell? Eevee didn't leave Thief! That move wasn't until later games!

**Ro's Eevee stole a Pokeball from Pokemon Trainer Tales!**

What? It stole a Pokeball from me? And why that? A Pokemon that used that move were suppose to steal from the Pokemon, not the trainer!

A sudden text pop appeared. It was darkened, like when Professor Oak talked to you about something.

**"Bo was too weak for me. But you, you're stronger, and I liked that. Take me to the top! If you can't, then I'll go and find someone else who can…"**

The Eevee was then sucked into the Pokeball. It shook one, two, three times then stopped, letting me know that I had caught the Normal-type Pokemon.

Having enough, I saved my game, and turned it off. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 at night. I sighed, setting the game on the table next to the bed. I went over and flipped off the lights, and got in bed, going to sleep for the night.


End file.
